If Anne Wasn't a PhsycoBitch from Hell
by Dreamer xo
Summary: set when the flock is at Anne's Max is dating Sam and Fang is pissed. First ever Fanfiction Flame if you want. eventual FAX DISCLAIMER I DO NOT ON MAXIMUM RIDE i only own the plot
1. Chapter 1

"Max? Sam is down stairs and Nick is talking to him "Anne said I'm going to kill Fang! I ran down stairs "what time should I bring her back at?" I heard Sam ask I was to far away to scream no. "Before 12" Iggy said what is he doing there? "You um can't really be related to Max even through adoption um cause you don't act like brothers and sisters" Sam said "Uh were not" Fang said. Please say I imagined that." do you not think she's uh..._hot?"_Sam asked ewe. "I can't exactly see her but I would die if I touched her plus I like tiffany-Krystal" Iggy said I couldn't help laughing I'll just sit here for a minute "why would you die?" Sam asked "Uh Nick's a little _protective _of Maxi up there" Iggy said okay I better go downstairs "watcha doing?" I asked innocently "uh I'll wait outside" Sam said eyeing Fang warily hahaha.Fang walked upstairs "I heard you at the top of the stairs miss- I'll- just- listen- in." Iggy said in my ear tapping my hand meaning I'll talk to you later about this.shit

We'll skip the whole date thing it was pretty much the same as the last time 'cept the kiss was interrupted by Fang walking up the drive his fists were clenching and unclenching uh oh."Inside NOW" he said glaring at Sam "Make me!" I said who does he think he is? "Fine!" Fang said grabbing my arm and dragging me inside "what?" I asked "do you see the time?" he asked I turned around 2 o'clock "oh" "do you realise how worried I was?" he asked "do I care I'm not a kid sheesh I can't go to school on Monday do you know how embarrassing that was?" I asked "do you think I care how embarrassing it was!" he shouted "what's going' on?" Iggy asked "ask fang" I growled "I am asking' you it's probably just gone 2 tell me" Iggy snapped back he narks when he is tired "well Fang just dragged me inside in front of my boy-Sam" I said "you were about to call him your boyfriend" fang snorted "so what if I was?" I asked "you call "it" urn girlfriend am I not aloud to go out with anybody or something?" I snapped "hey down guys!!" Iggy said laughing I quietly stormed up the stairs yeah I said quietly stormed have a problem? Bite me. I came into my room and went straight on my laptop (Anne gave us all our own)

Max: hey Sam sorry about fa-nick

Sam: its fine he's just being protective I would be to

Max: uh see tomorrow wanna come up for a while?

Sam: Sure! Uh I'll come over at about ten?

Max: uh...sure that'd be great

"You sure Anne will be okay with that?" Fang asked "actually it was her idea she said yesterday" I snapped "oh right um you may want to reschedule" he said "why would I want to do that?" I snapped "uh cuz lissa is coming up as well" he said what? I thought "eh...so point being what?" I asked "never mind" "I won't" "good" "night fang" "g'night max" all the time we were snipping at each other. "Max? Oh max get up now!" a soft voice hissed "goawayimtierd" I grumbled "get up Samuel is on his way" a voice hummed softly I jumped up "that got you up!" Fang said "why would Sam be here at dark time fuck him I want...yawns.you" I said tiredly going back to sleep "what?" he shrieked I immediately woke up "I want you...out of my room" I said back tracking "That is nut what you said" he said I was blushing big time thank god it was dark, damn my tired talk, "uh.. Any way what did you want at 4 30 in the morning?"I asked "uh...to appologise for being so...um angry I was just really um...worried" he said oh right "but obvously he is only a distraction cause you want me" he teased "yes I want you out my room like I said"i said grumpily "oh yes max I belive you" he said giving me a I-can-read-you-like-an-open-book look I gave him back a your-obviously-missing-a-chapter-then look "uh go away im tierd" I said "I uh would but im locked out" he said "Iggy" he said noticing my look "ur-g"i growled rolling to the far side of the bed he climbed in "thanks max" he said some what smugly.i woke up to the feeling of fangs arms wrapped around me "ahh" I shreiked jumping back. "Uh morning would have been nice" he said grinning as he woke up "uh you were kind of hugging me" I said "so? Point?" he asked "UM that was the point" I said "I must have got cold "he said "oh okay" I said convinced yeah I was actually._**uh if any other person said that you wouldn't be so convinced! **_My darling little voice chirped


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: sadly i do not own maximum ride ,i cant write anywere near as good as mr patterson does**

**thanks for the reviews i'll keep trying to review and for you guys who want to flame my story i understand heck i need critisism **

Chapter 2

I got dressed as quickly as I could and hurried downstairs. "Whoa. Max are you wearing,_ perfume?" _Iggy asked.

"Uhm...no" I said

"It's Chanel" Fang said from the table.

"What? How do you know?" I shrieked turning towards him

"Lissa wanted to buy it but her mom wouldn't let her" he answered

"Ha" someone growled .Ahh shit it was me.

"MAX I thought cursing wasn't aloud?" Angel asked

"Angel Hunni what have I told you about reading peoples minds?" I asked

"That it's a beach of privacy and I should respect my flocks wishes it is only acceptable if you con-condone it" she said screwing up her face as she tried to remember

"Angel I think you mean _breech _of privacy" I said she nodded.

"Max way to go curse in your head who knows the number to the funny-farm" Fang said I glared at him he pointed at Gazzy who looked bashful ur-g. "Ding-dong" the doorbell sounded

"It's Sam" Angel said

Fang jumped to his feet "Iggy hold her arms "he said Iggy grabbed my arms

"Sorry Max the brother-bond calls" Iggy said

"Let me go!" I said kicking him he hissed in a sharp breath "I thought Fangie was the one you liked" he teased whispering in my ear

Fang p.o.v

"Is Max in?" Sam asked

"No she went for a 6 mile jog" I said sarcastically he eyed me warily I narrowed my eyes. He widened his."She's in the kitchen" I said."oh and the next time you have her out that late without telling me or Jeff I will personally track you down and kill you just a warning" he kind of stumbled into the kitchen.

Max p.o.v

Iggy dropped his hands Sam looked like the fear of god was put into him. Fang came in behind him smiling I gave him a what-the-hell-did-you-do look he grinned and walked up stairs. "Uh Anne Sam and I are going to go for a walk bye" I said dragging Sam outside "look snow" **(AN: I'm from Scotland and don't know anything about America's weather! So if it doesn't snow in Virginia just pretend some freak storm caused ****it:p** Sam said great what if we want to fly the last time I flew in the snow I fell out of the air (I was only 15ft up) and landed in a HUGE snow drift the other found that hilarious. "Snowball fight" Sam shouted "2-mins I'll tell the little kids it's snowing" I said "Guys? It's snowing heavily" I said whoops of delight "snowball fight outside" I said 5 people pushed past me running outside. Sam threw a snowball at me hitting me on the side of my head I ran after him tackling him to the ground he rolled over so he was above me he smiled an leaned in to kiss me but someone smacked him on the head with one huge snowball "Sorry Man I can't judge my aim I'm blind" Iggy said "it's fine man, only snow" Sam said standing up. I jumped up tearing after Iggy Fang lifted me up by my waist

"Max I would prefere if you didn't try to make-out with the _wiener _in front of the Kids" he growled

"ehm..i..Uhm" I said what snappy come back

"Max no come back you have will work" Fang said.I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT.

"ready to plung into a snow drift, Ride?" Fang asked

"Max we're all going to go in and get dried" Angel said I looked at Sam he had that im-being-controlled-by-Angel look

"Fang don't you _dare"_ I snapped

"Do what this?" he asked throwing me into the snow face first. I climbed out of the snow drift

"You are _so dead_" I said running after him he snorted but was running all the same I pushed him into the next snow-drift he grabbed my arm and both of us fell face first into the snow drift sown from the tree's above splattered on us

. " I would kill you if I wasn't so cold" I said. Then I turned to Fang all dressed in black with a white head of snow. "Haha you should see your face" I shrieked climbing out of the snow and running for dear life. I ran in the house and bounded up the stairs into my room oddly everyone but Fang was there.Yes even Anne was there. "What's going on?" I asked

"Um Max I have something to announce after dinner so Max, Nick your friends will need to leave after dinner" Anne said Sam nodded then I noticed Lissa the Red-Haired-wonder sitting quite the thing on _my_ bed in _my _room.i wonder if I cold ask to pour the drinks and "accidently" kill her?.Angel and Nudge started laughing and looking at me. Then Nudge told Iggy quietly which was a first and he looked at me and winked. Uh I think _maybe _they heard? _**No Max they're just laughing for the sake of it of course they heard you they find it funny because you **__**dont**__** seem to know how much you like him**_ my voice said I swear it was mocking me.

Later that night about dinner time...

Fang and I were sitting beside each other with Sam next to Lissa

"Oh Sam you should have heard what Max said at about 4 30 this morning" he said grinning at me from the other side of me . The kiniving little shit.

"it was a quite strange declaration"he added I was going to kill him. Oh I know what to do. I rubbed my foot up his thigh

"ahh" he shrieked jumping up. I looked at him innocentlly

"Why Nick is something wrong" I asked trying my best not to grin.Oh crap he just gave me the I'll-get-you-back-for that look. About 10 minutes later he rubbed his hand over my leg I had to bite my lip to suppress my girlish shriek Angel looked at the both of us smiling. What is wrong with that girl? _Nothing is wrong with me but watch Fang has a plan to get you back. _She informed me. What is it Angel? I asked _I'm not aloud to tell you _she said. Aminute later a fork poked into my ass

"ahh" I shrieked then I turned to Fang who was unemotional as always but had a twinkle in his eye.

30 mins later...Sam and Lissa have just left I think I have stab wounds, no I'm just kidding. "Right guys the thing I have to tell you is that."Anne began

**haha this is a cliffy if you want me to update review if you don't like it hears my answer don't read it :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for reviewing i have tried to fix my mistakes hopefully i have flame if need be**

"Right guys the thing I have to tell you is that" Anne began. My heart sank please don't say that we have to leave; please the others couldn't take it I thought silently.

"I have got forms to adopt you, do you mind?" she asked hopefully "MIND? OF COURSE _I MIND_"I shouted anger bubbling inside of me. I ran to my window and jumped out, after I opened it obviously, I flew to the bat's cave I'd saw a couple of nights ago while flying. I punched the cave wall causing some bats to give me startled stares, kind of the way Iggy does when I do something stupid. The pain searing through my knuckles

"You really shouldn't do that you know" I spun round

"God Fang you scared the crap out of me" I said

"I know" he said god he's back to his Mr. Silent answers

"Anyway" I said walking towards him I punched him on the arm

"What was that for?" he asked

"Stabbing my ass with a fork" I answered

"Guessing by the outburst back there you _don't _want to be adopted by Anne?" he asked with a straight face then he started laughing

"You should have seen her face it was hysterical" he said laughing again lighting up our immediate area.

"What did the others say?" I asked. I hope they don't hate me.

"That unless you change your mind they aren't getting adopted either" he said. Thank god. "Uh Sam called just after you left by the way" he added.

"Think we should go back?"I asked

"Yeah probably" he said

"Max can I come in?" Anne asked

"Free country" I said unfortunatly she opened my door.

"Um I'm sorry Max but I think you should agree to the addoption for the younger kids sakes" she said.

"pfft yeah, right put it this way I don't want to get attached to anyone outside my flock, my answer is still no the only reason I stay here is because of them, now if you don't mind the door is that way" I said turning up my music and putting my earphones back in my ears.Anne left the room looking angry. What can I'm like Marmite, you either love me, or you hate me.

"Max? Max, get up" Fang said , I opened my eyes sleepily

"Yeah?" I asked focusing on him the moon was shining through the window onto his face.

"You look _really cute _when the moon hits you like that" I murmered.

"What not** hot?!"**he teased

"Nup _cute _like a fairy" I said instantly ready to defend my sleep talk.

"A FAIRY?" he asked angrily

"yup, now if only you had a pink wand!" I said laughng hystericly

"Shut-up before I strangle you" he said narrowing his eyes. I pouted yes i-the-almighty-Max pouted, want to hear something stranger? It worked his eyes immediatly softened.

"Woah Fang did my pout actually work?" I asked he narrowed his eyes again.

"No"he growled I pouted(this is an experiment) he immediatly lost all anger.wow no wonder those freaks at school pout.i'll ask for something he would never usually give me.

"Fang can you get me a soda?" I asked. He glared at me

"go get it yourself" he said. I bit my lip then pouted.

"What kind?" he asked wow-wowzy-wow-wow.

"Uh never mind just go back to bed" I said he shrugged and walked to the door

"Oh Max I came to tell you that um Sam is on msn and wants to talk to you" he said

"Tell him I'll phone him later" I said grumpily.

I dialed Sam's number as fast as I could.

"Hi it's Sam?" he asked

"Sam it's Max why did you want to talk?" I asked

"it's about the dance, um do you want to go?with me I mean?" he asked

Iggy turned around and glared at me.

"I'd love to! see you then!" I said grinning like a fool. Fang looked up from his 5th bowl of Cereal and glared at the phone. I walked past Iggy

" that was cold Max, real cold everyone know's you like Fang that poor guy thinks he has a chance with you that is colder than cold" He hissed I shrugged I mean who's to say I Sam doesn't have a chance with me, I wouldn't come second best to anyone let alone the red-haired-wonder.

"um max why would sam want to be second best to fang?"Angel asked I spun round glaring at her.

"Angel I don't have a clue what your talking about" I said gritting my teeth I mean I love her but fang is _right there_. _Uhm Max Fang doesn't want you to go with Sam and what does wiener mean? She asked skepticly through telepathy. _

"He is not a wiener," I said as I walked past Fang.

"by who's standrds. in mine's he is" he growled. I pouted

" Is Fangie _jelous?"_I asked. Iggy stared and mouthed _Fangie? Where did that come from? _

"why would _I _be jelous of the wiener?" Fang asked.

" 'cuz your _very _protective of _Maxi"_Gazzy said in Fangs voice.Fang shot me the bird 'cuz I laughed. Whoops.

"Max? What has happened to your knukles?are you okay? Does it hurt oh what if it gets gangreen or something and you die and we'd have to bury you and _even Fang will _cry oh but what would happen to the worldand-"nudge(you'd never have guessed) said all in the one breath. Iggy crashed his lips into hers she went beetroot red

"I..um..wow" she said "ahh moter-mouth-nudge speechless Ha that was a first.

"Gee Max I forgot to fix your hands" Fang said getting out the anti-septic(**AN:sp?)**stuff and taking my hands in his the others crept out the room

"were do they think they're going?" I asked tuning round I winced as the wipes went in the cut. Fang bandaged my hands up. A piece of my hair flopped in front of my face

"pfft" I said trying to blow my hair out of my face.

"here I'll get it" he said pushing it gently out of my face his hand brushed my cheeks which immediatly tingled. Oh god help me I think I'm in love?!

"Max I know you already said you'd o with sam but...would you at least think about going with me?" he asked. Then he angled his head to the side and kissed me his tounge massaging my bottom lip begging entrance, which I gave him. I kissed back shyly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO DOING?" Anne shouted. Fang and I both looked at each other our expression reading the word _shit._

**so who should max go with submit votes sam or fang?:p**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT J.PATTERSON I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE

**ALL THE VOTES I GOT WERE THE SAME. IT'S OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.FLAME IF YOU WANT I USED A FEW IDEA'S I WAS E-MAILED:P**

"YOU TWO ARE SO GROUNDED" Anne said angrily. Fang and I both snorted at the same time.

"Ohhh we are REBELS we kissed for FUCK'S SAKE GET A CLUE" Fang shouted standing up.

"I'm not finished with you two yet so sit down" she yelled Fang sat down

"You two are obviously very _confused _I mean _normal _kids don't kiss there siblings like _that _"she said gritting her teeth.

"In case you haven't noticed 1 we are **not **really brother and sister and 2 we are not normal" I said sighing. She tapped her foot

"You can go to the dance only but you are still grounded" she said

Pfft we don't know the meaning of grounded who does she think she is? Honestly.

Iggy p.o.v

Wow. I didn't think he actually had it in him do make the first move.

Angel p.o.v

This is bad. Max is still planning to go with Sam; she's trying to male him _really_ jealous

"Angel? Anne sounds mad" Gazzy said grinning _yuck_ _they kissed _he thought. Boys are weird.

Max p.o.v

"Max Breakfast!" Anne shouted. I made as much noises possible going downstairs. I grabbed a plate that was heaped with pancakes and went straight to my room.

"Max? Can I come in?" Fang asked. I just sat string at the door knowing it would open no matter what I said. He opened the door and sat down at the bottom of my bed.

"Ehm...Max about what I said last night" he began

"Fang, I think we should forget about last night I uhm think that we should go with who we planned to go with" I said. He narrowed his eyes and stood up his jaw was set in his I-don't-want-to-show-my-emotions-but-I'm-angry mode. He walked out the room and slammed the door. That hurt, it _really_ hurt I mean my second in command is mad it me. I walked silently to his room and tapped the door.

"Fang? I think I've changed my mind" I said from outside the door.

"To late you are right we shouldn't go together I mean it's not like we like each other that way anyway. Lissa is prettier than you anyway" he said opening the door. I felt tears welling up in my eyes

"I hate you! you know that right?" I asked. I turned on my heel and ran in to my room and locked the door

"Max, I'm sorry open the door" Fang said from outside.

"Go Bite Yourself" I growled wiping away my tears witch were showing no sign of stopping. I heard him sigh and walk down the hall.

"Max? it's Iggy let me in" Iggy(you'd never have guessed) asked I stood up and opened my door. Iggy sat on my bed.

"I heard your whole argument with Fang" he said I sat beside him he pulled me into his shoulder and started stroking May hair.

"I don't care what Fang said I know for fact that he doesn't think she's anywhere near as pretty as you" he said we sat like that for a while until I stopped crying

"Ig...uhp...i'm sorry for crying all over you" I babbled hugging him.

"Hey I don't mind Ehm Max know how the dance? Uhm were aloud to bring Nudge's grade..." he started

"Why you asking me go ask Nudge" I said laughing. He grinned walking out about 10 mins later he walked past grinning like a fool. 3...2...1

"Max guess what Iggy asked me to the dance, um do you think I should get a pretty dress or like something older, what about Tess I thought he liked her no one has ever asked me anywhere except that party but this is like a Date do you think we'll kiss unhmph" she asked Iggy ran in the room and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks' Ig's!"I Cheered. My laptop screen popped up an instant message

Hey Max its JJ, I heard about you and Sam actually I thought you and Nick would finally admit you like each other: 0, but oh well ox JJ

Anne decided that Iggy, Fang, Nudge and I were going shopping for the dance. Oh crap. The guys went away there self's. Long story short Nudge got a silky blue number and accessories to match. I got a black dress which covered my wings but didn't look weird. A few accessories bag, make-up (ahh)

And shoes. The guys all got themselves tux's (WTF? PENGUINS R THEM)

The Dance night

"Max hurry up you can't look _that _bad" Fang growled from downstairs. I walked down the stairs praying I didn't slip.

"Wow" Gazzy and Total said at the same time. Fang looked up and his jaw dropped. What am I an alien or something? I thought

"Max you look beautiful" Angel said.

"Hi Max wow you look GREAT" Sam said I walked up to him

"Bye guys" I said walking out the door and sitting next to Sam in his sister's car

Fang p.o.v

"What will someone describe her blind guy waiting hear!" Iggy snapped

"She is wow, u she's wearing a low cut black dress but it hides her wings" I said

"Fang's also thinking that it suits her 'cuz she has a nice figure and" angel no Angel don't say it no I prayed

"A nice bust" she said screwing her face up.

"God Fang can no civil rated k thoughts come into you head" Iggy asked I was blushing. Yes Mr. Show no emotion was blushing.

"I can't believe your friend Max got the same dress as me, everyone is staring at her, Nick , will you stop staring at her, Nick, do you want to go dance?" Lissa asked I shook my head. Max dancing with the wiener the music stopped

"Sam I'm just going to go sit with JJ for a while" Max said wait isn't JJ right next to me?

"Fuck JJ he's so obsessed about were I'm going it's unbelivable" she said

"Well he's been told off a few people that you and Nick are making-out on a steady so he's parnoid." JJ said Max chocked on her jucie

"Me and F-Nick?" she asked. I wonder who started that rumor? Oh well.

Max p.o.v

"in case you all havn't noticed we ain't talkin tht much no more" I said

"okay well speak of the devil here he comes" she said. Surely enough Fang was stridding towards us.

"Max? You want to dance?" he asked I looked over at the red haired wonder. Ohh she was fuming.

" ..."

"sure she would" JJ said pushing me up I kind of fell into his arms.

"Hey" he said grinning andleading me to the dance floor. "I'm sorry about the other night"he added

"I know" I answered he put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck.we started swaying to the music

"Max" he asked

"hmmm?" I replied as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

" the spotlight is on us what does that mean?" he asked I shrugged.

"Max and Nick you have been nominated couple of the dance get up here" the dj shouted.Fang and I looked at each other In shock then he grinned and pulled me on stage

"here is your prize a cd each one for max Avril Lavigne and one for Nick Simple Plan and you two start the couples slow dance" the DJ said. Fang grabbed my hand and led me to the dancefloor. We resumed our previous possition

"whewwoot" a whistle that was unmistakible Iggy's sounded

"Max?" fang asked

"what?" I said

" what will we tell Anne and are we going out of somthing" he whispered

"Do you want to?" I asked

"yup, then my bloggers wont ask for your number" he said chuckiling like only Fang can chuckle

" well I suppose so then"I said angiling my head upwardshe leaned down and kissed me slipping his tounge in my mouth and nibbiling my lip and I should be shot because I moaned in delight! I felt him grin into my lips we pulled apart Lissa stormed up to me and slapped me. Which I did not react to nicely I puched her full force and heard her cheek bone crack it sounded like this purcracffpt

"awch!!" she shreiked

"uh I think it's time to leave" Iggy said from behind us dragging us out the door nudge as well .

**what should happen next 3 choices**

**1.Anne is evil they have to leave school as normal**

**3.someone finds out about wings**

**in all of theese ari and the erasers are coming back ahhh:p**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**HEY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAD MY 3RD YEAR EXAMS ANYWAY THANKS FOR MY REVEIWS AND CRITISISMS(SP?) I AM SOO ANNOID I LIVE IN SCOTLAND AND THE 4TH BOOK RELEASE DATE IS DIFFERENT AND ALL YOU LUCKY AMERICANS GOT TO READ IT AND ARE WRITING STORIES I'D LITRALLY KISS ANYONE WHO GOT A COPY TO READ I ASKED MY MUM TO ORDER IT BUT SHE SAID IT WOULD BE OUT HERE BEFORE I GOT IT THEN I ASKED TO FLY TO AMERICA FOR IT APPARENTLY THATS OUT OF THE QUESTION**

We ran outside and snapped out our wings and took off.

"OH MY GAWD" a particularly high red-heads voice shrieked at the same time a slightly confused male's voice said

"WHAT THE FUCK??" The others flew home as fast as they could, leaving Fang and I to fall to the ground.

"Ha I knew there was something weird about your family!" Lissa shrieked. Oh no she didn't I thought lunging for her. Fang grabbed my arm anticipating my reaction.

"Nobody insults my family" I growled staring her down.

"Deal with it now were going to come to some arrangement, nick you _will _love _me _and pretend tonight was a mistake and Max you _will_ stay away from him unless you want the whole world to know about your family's wings, 'cuz see the thing is my daddy owns this _very _big news company and we wouldn't want you exposed would we?" Lissa asked her words slurring together because of the punch. I gulped.

"No way" fang said exactly when

I said "deal" for my part.

"Max, we don't need to do this" he said narrowing his eyes at Lissa.

"Fang think about what's best for the flock not us" I said blinking back tears. No way was my baby getting taken off me again.

_**Max! Do not under any circumstanced let her win!**_ My oh so helpful voice warned me. Jee thanks I'd rather she won than my flock was taken from me.

"_Max? as in Maximum Ride?"_ Sam asked. I turned round I forgot he was there.

"Yeah well surprise" I said bluntly.

"Oh I'd forgot about Sam , Max you should go back out with him so your both to occupied to notice each other" Lissa added. I nodded Fang was glaring at me and Lissa.

**Back home...**

"Max can I come in?" Iggy asked tapping lightly on my door.

"Sure, the doors not locked" I called he walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed shook his head, stood up locked the door then sat back down.

"What's up?" I asked. He frowned

"What happened? One minute you were both ecstatic, dancing and acting normal then Lissa see's us, you come back home not talking and storm into your own rooms after a fierce glaring contest!" he said angrily.

"Fangs mad 'cuz I agreed to Lissa's ultimatum, but Ig's she was gonna expose us! I couldn't let use be taken again!" I cried on the verge of tears. He sighed and hugged me then he stood up and unlocked the door, and walked out. I turned on my laptop (did I mention Anne had bought one for us?)

(Pc. P.o.v)

JJ logged on.

Miss-max logged on.

Nick logged on.

Miss-max blocked Nick.

JJ- hey Max, Nick

Nick- hey Max unblock me!

Miss-max –tell him no way 8P

Nick logged off

JJ- sorry about you and Nick Max, I heard that him and Lissa are going out again and you and Sam, he's kind of cute but no were near as hot as Nick's

Miss-max- brb

Miss-max- the wiener is not cute and yes Nick is hot

JJ-It's Nick isn't it 

Miss-max-yup shh! But it's max's fault  adios!

JJ logged off

(Max p.o.v)

I walked into my room my chat logs were closed and all my contacts were logged out. I had a sudden urge to throw stuff around I tipped everything over threw it all around then sat on my floor and cried._max? _Angel asked yeah hunny? I replied. _Are you okay?_ She asked.Sure Angel I'm fine!

"_Max? Are you alright 'cuz you're kind of scaring' the kids _"Fang said from the doorway I looked up?

"Fine" I said wiping away the tears, he climbed over my crazy fest knocked over stuff and wrapped his arm around me. my heart leapt 50ft in the air but feelings can be controlled, they would have to be...for the sake of the flock

"it will be fine" he whispered in my ear.

"GET OFF OF ME!!"I yelled pulling out of his hug and starting to tidy up. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. once I'd tidied up the mess I had made I crawled into my bed.

'Plop' 'Plop' stones clattered as they hit off my window I walked to it and opened it Sam was outside.

"what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Come down" he said grinning I looked down at the drop if I fell out of control my wings would save me so I jumped down and rolled on impact with the ground.

"wow!" Sam exclaimed helping me up. I grinned

"that went better than I hoped" I said shaking down my clothes.

"What was it you wanted?" I asked

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about Lissa you don't need to go back out with me I mean it's your choice" he said stumbling over his words; I felt my heart melt instantly.

"No of course I do!" I said he grinned biting his lip nervously and leaned in kissing me gently. _**Not as good as Fang? **_My voice hissed. _Opps well I am supposed to be going with Sam so..._

"I better get home" Sam said tearing down the driveway._ Why did he leg it? _I thought then I turned round and climbed up the wall into my room to come face to face with...Fang.

"Max, what the hell are you playing at?" he yelled I heard Iggy say 'Not again!'

"NOTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU" I yelled back.

"That's what you think!" he growled pushing me against the wall I pushed him back he stumbled backwards quickly regained his footing and pushed me back against the wall forcefully

"Fang get off!" I yelled Iggy burst in the room and pulled Fang off of me.

"WOULD THE PAIR OF YOU QUIT IT!!" Iggy yelled pushing us apart.

"He started it!" I moaned sitting down.

"Did not!" he said glaring at me.

"I don't care who started it I am ending it You aren't getting out of hear until you sort your differences and I'm sitting here until you do!" Iggy said grabbing 

my quilt and pillow and quilt and going to sleep. Fang stared at Iggy and laughed.

"He did this when we were ten as well" he said grinning he looked at my ice cold glare and gulped, then got really angry really fast and punched my arm.

"what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"kissing the wiener" he growled glaring out the window.

"Well we need to go out with him and Lissa to keep our wings a secret" I said glaring at him.

"can't we off them?" he asked in all seriousness

"No but I have an idea..." 

**CAN ANYONE GUEES WHAT? GIVE ME IDEAS I TAKE THEM ALL INTO ACCOUNT AND NOW WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO PLZ HELP ME? **

**OKAY HERE I GO **

**THE GUY I LIKE SAID "ME TOO" WHEN I SAID "I CRY AT ANIMAL CRUELTY ADVERTS" AND ANOTHER 'FRIEND' SAID I MISSED SOMETHING 'CUZ GUYS DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT FOR NUFFIN PLZ GIVE ME ADVISE MUCH LUV DREAMER XO LUFF YOU ALL **


End file.
